wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Selected(Futile War)
Chapter 7: Selected As everyone entered a room with a 'Briefing Room A' sign on the door, Eagle noticed that it had all gone quiet again. He didn't like the quiet with these people, but, he could tell that quiet was how these guys liked to keep things. Inside the room there was a long metallic table, ovular in shape, at this table 12 expensive looking, dark leather, polished seats were present, each with a number on it's back. There were three pets already sitting in their assigned seats. "Good morning Bravo team" the man in the black coat saluted the three pets in the seats, they all saluted back and said "good morning, commander." One of them muttered something like, 'early enough for you sir?' Everyone else took their seats and Eagle was left standing there, feeling rather sheepish. The pet in the black coat, who was apparently the squad's commander, gestured for Eagle to sit down at an empty seat at the opposite end of the table. Eagle gormlessly went and sat down at the other end of the table. The talking began fairly quickly, however it was organized speech and everything each member of the Delta Squad said, was as short as possible and to the point. Then, the commander turned to Eagle, after around half an hour of informative speech to and from the rest of his squad, and said, "Hello, Eagle". Eagle looked around at each member of the squad before replying; "erm.. hello... sir?" "I guess your wondering why you are here..." "Yup" said Eagle in a jumpy voice, then he mentally punished himself for being so... so... normal, around these people. "Well Eagle, I'm afraid to say that this is going to require you to read some more," said the commander. "What do you mean?" he asked questioningly. "Check your pockets" was the only reply, not from the commander but from the pet with the badge number three. He didn't even look up, he was just writing something on a clipboard that was being passed around the table. Eagle checked his two trouser pockets, nothing was in them. He checked his chest pocket... and nothing was in them. He checked his back pocket and... he found nothing. He then looked up, went red in the face (although he didn't know why, it was obviously their mistake), he said, "excuse me, but, there's nothing in my pockets." The number three pet looked up and said, in a calm voice with a strong polish accent, "check your inside pocket," Eagle reached for his first inside pocket, without taking his eyes off the pet, but the pet said "No, not that one, that one has your watch in it. Nice watch by the way, however what you are looking for is in the pocket on the left side, further down than the one with the picture of your family." Eagle's mouth fell open. This pet had been inside all of his pockets, while his jacket was zipped up and he was wearing it, he hadn't felt a thing! "How... how did you know.. how did you do that?" This time the commander replied; "His codename is not Ghost, for nothing." The 'Ghost' pet smiled at his commander. As Eagle reached into his pocket, sure enough, he felt a note. He slowly pulled it out, until he held it in front of his eyes. It was folded so he could not instantly read it. "Lets go, leave the lad in peace for what he is about to discover." the commander said, and everyone in the room stood up as one, saluted, and walked out of the room. The door shut behind them with hardly a sound. Eagle suddenly felt fearful. This note, it could tell him anything. He thought, it can't be that bad, but what if it was? He sighed... as he un-folded the note. Dear Jagger, I don't know what you know about me. I think, they told you I died within the early hours of the war. In a jeep accident? No, Eagle. I wouldn't have let that kill me. I fought through the war, no clumsy little accident could kill me. I've seen marvellous things Eagle, with these people you are (hopefully) in the company of now. Now I know at first they may seem cold and a bit quiet and even, sometimes a little scary, I've been through the exact situation you are in now, but when you get to know them, you are going to have one good time. I've been through thick and thin with these people. You know that grounded and burnt out ship on the hot volcanoes of Hot n' Spicy? Guess who that was... yes, me and the Delta Squad, kickin' butt and never lookin' back, taking orders from the Dark Army Leader, Shade himself. Well of-course you know me, I always need the best... heh... well.... You're my brother, I sure hope you know me eh? Well, anyway, I got together with the Delta Squad around four years ago, (the day after I was presumed dead). I had befriended a pet called Zachylealger, who was Delta's radio man (not that I knew at the time). During the battle of Hacker Hill, was when fate had decided to put me with the Delta Squad and give me the ride of my life. Four Years Ago: A hill, somewhere near Hot n' Spicy. I was crawling and panting, crawling and panting. Crawling up the hill with my friend Zach by my side. Zach had disobeyed orders from someone, I hadn't a clue who, but he disobeyed them to come to this battle with me, for he obviously didn't want me to die. You could see the pets at the top of the hill, being slaughtered by enemy MG fire. I guess you could say me and Zach were crawling to our doom. But crawling we were, as our Sergeant shouted "Forward!" and we moved up the hill. Not on the frontline exactly, but almost. Bullets hit the floor around 2 meters from where we lay. With an all too familiar 'Rat-a-tat-a-tat' sound. Bodies were falling back from the hill, into the mud. Then rolling, sometimes onto me, sometimes onto other members of my battalion, mostly into the mud. An artillery shell, slammed into the ground far too close to us and I heard one of my unit members screaming. I looked over at him. Shrapnel was everywhere in the poor lad's face. Blood, streaming down his skin. He rolled onto his back. Screwing up his eyes and screaming for someone to 'end it.' Shouting, 'It's not my war' and 'I want to go home.' But, we all knew, that as soon as you sign up into the military, it is your war and you can never, ever, go back. For five long minutes, his screaming went on, I even thought about killing him, out of mercy. Then I remembered that my Sergeant would shoot me straight away if I did that. The pet must have gone insane, as, he stopped screaming, pulled a pin from his grenade, which caused every pet in a five meter radius to curse and jump up and run, in, very similar directions, meaning, AWAY from the grenade. The insane pet then jumped up, and then ran over the edge of the hill, screaming, 'EAT IT!' The only thing I ever saw of him then was his guts, as they all spewed back over the hill. "Didn't he know it was only a three second timed grenade?" said Zach. Then I said "probably, but, shrapnel gets to you... you know." This made Zach s******. Our Sergeant shouted "FORWARD!" and me and Zach looked at each other. Knowing this was the last time we may ever see each other, and then we both said, in perfect unison; "Broken, we fall. Together, we die. But... United. We stand," we then both ran up from our prone position. Guns a'blazing. Thats all I remember from that battle, because as soon as I went over the hill apparently a grenade went off a few meters to my left. The next thing I knew, I woke up, in a hospital, reading a letter from Zach, just like you are now. Then a pet came in. They abducted me, I'm assuming this is what they did to you. Unless their methods have changed. Which I doubt, as they are highly effective. Now when I got to their base, and sat in the same seat you are sitting in right now. I was told to check my pockets, when I did, I found a small note, from Zach (again), who had been wounded in battle and had lost both arms and one of his eyes. The note said that Zach had entrusted me with being the next soldier to be Delta Squad's radioman. Naturally, the adventurer in me said yes. Now my brother, I am afraid but at the same time gladdened to say, it is your turn, to take on the roll of Delta Ten. As their radioman. As I am by now, most likely dead. I was in a jeep accident actually, ironic eh? Well, at least this gives me the comfort, laying in my hospital bed right now, slowly dying, that I did not lie to you. I did die in a jeep accident, four years too late. But I did. (Even if the jeep accident involved a few RPG's and a large tank). So... give Matrix your answer. (The one with the scar on his hand). Yes or No? Good luck Eagle. Rockwar Eagle put down the note on the table. He was starting to hate reading, it only ever told him bad things, he thought. As he lay his head on the desk and began to cry. END OF CHAPTER 7: SELECTED Category:Content Category:Futile War Chapters